I only need you
by CemeBlack
Summary: Forest has the unique ability to take away any suffering no matter what it is by only one touch/by will except her own. When she goes to Italy, Volterra it is for a small vacation away from her home, but what she finds is something she didn't expect; the chance to fall in love, I don't own New Moon Characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Introduction

**I ONLY NEED YOU**

She sat with her arms folded before her, her brown hair reached till her hips and she wore a white jacket and black pants with a black top underneath; her emerald green-blue eyes watched out the window towards the city that loomed over the mountain, she felt somewhat happy to have gotten this chance – a chance to have some time off; a vacation. Her friend had ditched her at the last minute telling her that his wife was about to give birth and he couldn't miss it and then he had asked what many normally had asked the 22 years old: When was she planning to settle down and find someone to love, she had answered them all the same that she was taking some time off of dating and was considering being alone. She made a small smile, she had met many strange men who had either thought her easy or who had just plain bored her; she was just tired of waiting for 'Mr. Right' to show up, she had given up on finding someone who could interest and intrigue her. She put her hands folded on her lap and looked at the city once again, she heard the other Tourist beginning to shift in their seats impatiently wanting to get off this bus and into a nice hotel some where eager to explore the fast city of Volterra. Yes, she had choose Italy, Volterra as her vacation place because it was a place far from her homeland and far from her memories...She wondered silently if she would find someone whom she would be able to talk to and tell them her secret; that she can take away any suffering no matter what it is by just one touch/by will except her own. She solemn wished that she could take away her own pain and some of her memories were best left forgotten, she sighed and leaned on the seat waiting for the bus to stop by the hotel.

Marcus was walking along the corridors of Volterra castle, his wavy black-brown hair reached till his shoulders. He wore a black cloak his expression was the same as always like someone who was bored and uninterested in anything, he had been in this state of depression since his wife's Didyme's untimely demise. He had given up on finding anyone who would be able to bring him back to life to say because he had gotten sick of this immortal life; that was correct he like the others in the Volturi were Vampires and it was their duty to enforce the laws, they had even a law that no vampire may hunt in their city of Volterra that is why they imported their 'meals' from other countries and cities. He stopped suddenly when he saw the bus arrive, the sun was still high so he could not be seen by the human's otherwise he'd be breaking the rule – that they never reveal their existence to anyone – unless they wanted to be killed of course. He normally came here hidden in the castle, to look out at the city to those human's who so easily went about their lives and never seem to care about what would happen to the future, He like Aro had an unique ability to see the strength and weaknesses of relationships, he normally watched the relationships among the human's seeing the changes and how easily they could betray one another, His eyes rested on the bus of tourist and then he saw her; her brown hair laid loose and she looked bored out the window, he noticed the unique colour of her eyes, and how her eyes seemed lost in thought, he took a step forward carefully and then she looked up at him, he immediately took a step back and then he turned around to return to the throne room, their 'meals' would arrive at the end of the week like they always did.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was only for a split second that she had spotted the stranger looking down at them, before he disappeared, she looked before her as the bus come to a hilt and the tourist started to get their things together and started walking out, she walked out lastly out following the crowd to the side of the bus to collect her bag; she had only packed one big bag; while the others had a few things more – she took her bag and waited as the bus driver slammed the top shut and got into the bus driving away, she watched as the bus disappeared from sight.

"I say this hotel looks beautiful on the outside. I wonder if the inside is as exquisite?" A voice spoke next to her; it took a while before she realized that the man was talking to her, she turned around and faced the hotel,

"Yes, I believe it will be." She answered and the brown haired man smiled down at the young woman standing next to him, he wore a gray suit and his blue eyes took her in, though she wasn't like the others he had seen who was dressed beautiful some in clothes that showed too much skin. He thought underneath that white jacket she would look beautiful, he was here for business but pleasure could always come after, he smiled at her. She watched him carefully noticing that he was assessing her with his eyes, the nerve.

"Is there anything else." She asked and the man smiled down at her, then he took her hand in his and kissed it,

"I forgot my manner's my name is Jayson. Jayson Knight a pleasure to meet you Miss-" He paused and waited for her to tell her name to him, she took her hand out of his and said politely.

"Forest. My name is Forest O'Maley." She said and saw him arch an eyebrow at her unusual name.

"Forest O'Maley?-" He paused and thought how to respond without making a fool of himself. "It is a rather unusual name for a woman such as yourself, but nonetheless a beautiful name." He added and she nodded and turned her attention back to the hotel, she looked at the man once more than said.

"I am a rather unusual woman, Mr. Knight." She began to walk towards the steps that let to the hotel door, the man followed her.

"Please, call me Jayson, if I may can I call you Forest?" He asked as he come on top of the steps, she stopped as the sliding doors open and smiled at him.

"Sure." With that she stepped in. Jayson fallowed her, inside was far more beautifuler than the outside; the lobby had a red carpet and yellow tapestries the desk where the receptionist sat was neatly organized the tourist were already making arrangements and some bell boys had taken some bags up the stairs. She made her way towards the receptionist a black haired woman who looked up at her with a smile.

"Room for two?" She asked and Forest looked shocked at her, then she held out her hand in defiance.

"No no – Room for one, I am on my own?" She said and the receptionist raised a brow but nodded and then returned to the book.

"Name?"

"Forest O'Maley."

"How long will you be staying?"

"For a week or 2."

"Here, is the key" The receptionist said and handed Forest a key, she looked at the key and then made her way just when she heard Jayson telling the receptionist all the detail, Forest had stopped the bellboy from taking her bag and had insisted on taking it self, she then made it to the elevator; as it opened, Jayson joined her and she stood waiting for the elevator to stop.

"Hey, I say Miss, can we take a picture of you?" An elderly man asked and Forest turned around with a smile just in time to have a flash go off, the elder man smiled as he looked at the photo in the digital camera. "A nice couple – look dare didn't I tell you these young once are together." The man said and Forest tilted her head and then she noticed a hand on her shoulder and it hit her what the elder man had meant, but before she could correct the couple, the elevator stopped at the floor and she hurried out, but she was alone. Jayson fallowed her out and she walked towards room 55, she turned around annoyed at the young man making everyone misunderstood.

"Will you stop fallowing me." She said annoyed and Jayson stopped short with a smile.

"No, I was merely helping you out – after all you are alone; no telling what would happen to you is I left you alone and I am the room right next to yours." He said and held the key up on the piece of paper stood room 56, she shook her head a smile on her face as she opened her door.

"Well...don't do it I didn't ask for your help." She said and closed the door he smiled, he enjoyed a challenge and he had decided that at the end of this tourist he would have some fun with her. He walked till his room and opened the door walking in.

Forest took in the room it was beautiful with a little balcony that over looked the city's as well as the castle that stood tall, it was the place they would go at the end of the week; first they would meet their tour guide tomorrow today they could do anything they wanted and Forest wanted to go out and see how the city would look when the sun has gone and the stars come out to light the night sky. She went to the bed and sat down, picking up the remote that laid on the bed side table and put the TV on; there was only a few English programs but most were in Italy and she put it on listening and not understanding. She sighed after awhile and felt her eye lids grow heavy she closed her eyes and fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Forest sat silently under the street lamp in a small marble garden where a small fountain stood and rose bushes was used for a fence around it; she had woke up just before the sun had set and had somehow managed to avoid an encounter with Jayson, she had wondered around and had found this place isolated and quiet; she had wanted to be alone, away from the other tourist and it was perfect the spot was not so far from the hotel that she was staying. She had taken her notebook and a pen with her, she looked down at the notebook and began to write...

_She was a wild cat; untamed by any man, he wanted her more than anything – her eyes reminded him of twilight; rare and beautiful, her hair was like silk flowing in the night sky glowing with a reddish hue in the moonlight. Her taunting laughter mocking him...seducing him...alluring him to damnation. If he had to die he would gladly die by her hand – she infuriated him, haunted his days and tortured him by night with her image. He wanted to capture her – to let her never again ran wild with her band of thieves; the daughter of the King of thieves; the Princess as everyone knows her. He the Captain of the Royal guard had never met a more challenging and enticing thief; he'd been Captain for eight years, his men feared and respected him, never had he struggle to obtain those who oppose the rules but when he'd met the notorious woman known as 'Princess' among the other thieves and criminals – he'd been taken by complete shock. He had pictured a big muscular woman whom no man would even dare to touch not trivial with but instead what he found was a young beauty with flowing black-red hair that reached till her knees and violet eyes that gleamed with mischieve and dangers untold and her stance was that of defiance as if she had no fear in the world, her lips were blood red seductive, he'd been taken in by her and been tricked so easily and then she had escaped him slipping through his fingers. Now as he walked down the corridors of the castle he thought how would he capture her? He wore a navy blue jacket and black breeches, his wavy black hair reached neatly till his back, normally he would tie it back with a blue ribbon however today he had left it loose, his sword was on his left side; he was considered as a handsome man that no woman would deny him...except The Princess. He stopped once again feeling the need to have her no matter what, when he felt arms encircled him and a seductive voice whispers in his ears._

"_You have been avoiding me lately Captain Rolando." The woman whispered and pressed against him, "I've missed you so much the bed has gotten cold."_

_Rolando took her arms away and turned to face the red haired woman who wore a red gown her blue eyes watching him, devouring him._

"_You always know how to appear – I'm in a foul mood today." He said and gripped her wrist tightly, she flinch visably but smiled._

"_And was it the 'Princess' who had put you in such a mood?" She asked knowingly it had been the talk of the castle for the week of the 'one who had alluded the fierce Captain'_

_Rolando pulled her closed to him glaring down at her._

"_You have some mouth on you wench – I could do with some destraction." He said and let her wrist go she encirled her arms over his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Rolando welcomed it willingfully uncaring he felt nothing for this woman; nor would he ever for another. As he thought this and began to kiss her back he thought about the black-red haired woman how would she taste, would she cower before him with he finally have her in his hand would she beg for more or would she be willing like Charlotte? He broke the kiss and grabbed her wrist hurriedly through the corridor until he found an empty room where he started to attack her neck, pushing her dress down until her... _

"Good evening young Lady – what are you writing so intently?" A smooth voice avoid from emotion broke through Forest's writing abruptly – she jumped nearly dropping the pen and notebook as she did, she placed her hand over her chest feeling her heart beating faster. Her face burned red with embarrassment, she turned towards the direction the voice was coming only to see a man with wavy black-brown hair that reached till his shoulders, he wore a black cloak; his skin was pale against the street lamp and she had to fight the eager to touch it but it was his unusual eyes that drew her in – he had red eyes, or was it only her imagination but in all the man was handsome; too handsome.

"Geez, you could have given me a heart attack you know?" She said accusing but then sighed he merely watched her his red eyes gleaming, waiting for her to answer his question. She looked at her notebook " I'm writing a romantic novel." Then she looked up at the stranger again noticing his bored, uninterested expression but nonetheless he spoke in a calm voice.

"I see. I'm sorry." He walked towards her and went to sit down next to her watching her and listening to her nervous heart beat, he had smelt her; the scent of lavender and had followed it here were he was a bit surprise to find the woman he had seen this morning out of curiosity he had watched her writing intently unaware of anything around her as her pen had moved from side to side, but he had notice the anxiety in her heartbeat and then he had seen the blush on her face; he didn't know why but before he could have stopped himself he had found himself wanting to know what she was writing. Now as she held the pen again he could see her writing slowly but nervously the silence stretched on yet he just watched her not saying anything – just observing her.

"You'll laugh if I tell you this but I don't really believe in love anymore – yet I am a romantic writer ironic isn't it?" She spoke and put her pen down she faced him her emerald green-blue eyes watching him, she couldn't write further because she felt nervous writing a 'hot scene' when someone was silently sitting next to her watching her. He merely watched her with a bored expression, but now she could see that there was a sadness in his eyes; one that went deep.

"Are you often alone?" He asked and she looked away from him toward the fountain.

"I'm afraid so." She fell silent and then looked at the sky as she leaned on the bench noticing the stars shining "My friend couldn't come with me, his wife is having a baby and if I know him he'll be sending pictures soon." The smile faded and she returned her gaze at the notebook. "So here I am alone on a vacation." She looked at the stranger with a smile again."I don't mind it you know, I am actually glad to be away from my homeland for a while – I can write in peace and enjoy the tour, I am looking forward for the week's end; We will be going to the Castle." She said and turned her attention to the castle, " After this vacation I'm hoping that I'd be finished with my book." she didn't notice the stranger leaning back on the bench, his expression stayed unreadable but somehow deep within him he felt pity towards her – she didn't realize what would happen at the castle, that she might never get the change to write her book finished.

"Well, I better get going – I've wasted enough of your time stranger." She said and stood up ready to leave, it was time she get back to the hotel.

"What is your name?" he asked and she turned around with a bright smile.

"It is Forest. Forest O'Maley and who might you be sir?" She asked watching him as he stood up and watched her, for a moment she thought he would laugh at her name or say something offending.

"You may call me Marcus." He said in a bored fashion but nevertheless held his hand out to greet her.

"It is an honour to have met you Marcus and thanks for listening to me a bit." She said and took his hand she was shocked that his hand was cold – but she shook it off to be the cold air that had made his hands seem so, he looked down at her and then let her hand go slowly.

"It was my pleasure...let's meet again soon." He said for a moment they stood there.

"I'll probably be here tomorrow night if you care to listen to my silly talking." She found herself saying, she shook her head. "Bye, Marcus."she turned around abruptly walking away.

"Until tomorrow than...Good night, Forest." His smooth voice traveled towards her and she stopped turning around but he was no longer standing by the bench in fact he was gone, it was as if he was never there.

"Hey, Forest you do realize it is late don't you?" Another voice broke her from her thought and she turned with narrow eyes at Jayson who came running towards her.

"I'll walk you back." He added as he stopped before her he held his arm out but she simple ignored him and walked on her mind was on Marcus; a part of her was hoping he would be here tomorrow so she could talk to him, he wasn't much of a talker so it was almost like she was talking to herself but somehow she knew he was listening to her.

"Hey Forest, you listening to me?" Jayson said and then saw the notebook a sly smile cross his face as he grabbed it out of her arms "What is this?"

"Hey give that back." She said and he walked before her she fallowed him trying to get her notebook back he was reading it with a smile.

"So you were writing naughty things...shame on you." He said and she grabbed her notebook back furious.

"Leave me and go annoy someone else."

"But, you are far more interesting to annoy – look you are red in the face." He pointed out and she narrowed her eyes at him walking before him ignoring him. They were unaware of Marcus who stood hidden in the alley way watching the two of them – he could see the man was after her but she had no bond with the man, he turned and made his way to the castle once again – he knew the other might be worried if he doesn't return soon. Her smile lingered for awhile in his mind – before disappearing.


End file.
